Separate Ways For US
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Thirty years had passed and no one can get over it. England found a new country in W Academy but his former charge and frenemy won't let him near this new country. In fact, this country isn't so "new" as he thought he believed to be. Hang on, since when Canada carries that thing outside of ice rink? Title based on song.


**Author's note: this story contains excessive use of French language and used Google translator (not the best, I know). Also, this story starts out sad and mentions character death. **

The familiar O Canada rhythm vibrated, alerting cellphone's owner of a text message. He let it go and wait until break rolls in. Matthew Williams, otherwise known as the personification of Canada, had Kumamaru in his lap while he took notes during Austria's speech. Kumayoshi jokingly likes to use his favorite word even though it is getting old for him. Well, Canada did not know he had humor in the first place but goes along with it anyway.

"Who?"

"I'm-"

"CANADA!"

A voice yelled that awfully sounds like Germany. He jumped a little simply just because blonde's voice is loud.

"QUIET! PAY ATTENTION!"

The once invisible country started to get noticed shortly after his twin brother's passing of unknown cause. During his invisible days, he had been fortifying his military strength which made China and Russia become wary of him once drunk England announced it to everyone during funeral. North Korea, too, but he's not allow to attend.

* * *

_Two unread text messages._

He opens the oldest one first.

_To: Matthieu_

_Come to my 'ouse after today's meeting. I can't wait to show you, mon cher. ;)_

_Big Brother_

_00:12_

The reader look at his text message and stare at it until he finally comes to a conclusion that he has to bear (no pun intended) with not so invisible meeting before checking out what Francis wants him to see. Judging at the time he must have done something and could not contain his excitement.

_To: Frère_

_Please show me how important this means to you. I'll make time for this little 'surprise' you have._

_-M.W._

_10:02_

_Message sent_

He moves on to next one. It took a while for him to figure out that was Japan who wrote to him. Thanks to England's teaching, Japan's Engrish is legible enough that even America can read it.

_To: Mr. Canada_

_How are you today? I hope you have been ristening to news rately. Yesterday, a toddrer stopped a train from crossing Mexico's border wis bare hands. Surprisingry sere are no casuarties, only minor injuries to passengers on se train. Today, a toddrer was taken in by anonymous person. I did not want to disturb you so prease forgive me for sending sis._

_Nihon_

_09:43_

Yes, he did hear about it through an online article. Journalists described her personality as a ray of sunshine when interviewed even though she barely knew tall strangers. Physical description nearly made him late to today's meeting. Short blonde hair compared to wheat (or sand in modern people's case) and innocent, wide sky blue eyes.

_To: Japan_

_I see. I'll keep it mind and check out the site on the next flight home._

_-M.W._

_10:07_

_Message sent_

* * *

He returns back to his seat and notice Kumataro trying to open sealed cooler of his food supply. Leon stood up from his seat to help out his "brother" whom shared same birthday and guardian as him. "Thank you." He said in closer to normal speaking volume. The Asian simply nodded and returns back to task at hand.

France did not bother England with any of his innuendos or any arguments so that must mean it involves him. Though, England did seem like he's pissed about something who knows what. Russia seems to be searching for a particular face and the Canadian knew it is either China or his brother. Japan seems to be trying to invent new technology from blueprint setup when he is supposed to take notes. Everyone who knew his brother seemed to be a bit withdrawn even though it has been a decade. Not just everyone else, him too.

He sat down next to the albino and Hong Kong. He did a double take and notice long hair from Prussian. "P-prussia?"

"The one and only awesome me." A feminine voice boasted.

Prussia look totally different from what he was used to. This new person had hair down to buttocks and a scar under her right cheekbone. Her coat seems to be in the seventeenth century or maybe even a twist of it. She turns to face him. Prussia's eyes are pink at the top and blue on the bottom.

"Bruder said this is what I get for making eyebrows mad." He look at her disapprovingly.

"Vat? Someone had to! France usually gets him into fights and I have not seen them doing this for a long time." She said in her defense.

"France respects his wishes so why can't you do the same thing?" He whisper-yelled.

"Because it is fun vatching him get mad." He mentally sighed for his poor former caretaker.

Maria, his friend's new human name, observed although Canada started to gain attention, he barely uses it to his advantage. Another thing was timid nation have anti-social aura that Japan can sense it, which explains why he got the text message. Any other countries than his family either have to request permission or receive an invitation by him. If not then it will be a little Switzerland moment except with a hockey stick but that won't stop him from using a rifle.

He went over things he have to do after today's meeting. First, he had to check on Francis. He had an idea what his surprise will be. Next, he will take the next flight home and see if Mexico needs any help. Sure, he gets along with Mexico better than his brother, but two things did not change was illegal immigration and drugs. During those times he started to understand what his brother had to go through. Mon dieu, he sure made it look easy.

He would not admit to anyone else but he really misses Alfred.


End file.
